Fun facts
'Fun facts' 'If you yelled for 8 years, 7 months and 6 days, you would have produced enough sound energy to heat one cup of coffee.' 'Every time you lick a stamp, you're consuming 1/10 of a calorie.' 'The human heart creates enough pressure when it pumps out to the body to squirt blood 30 feet.' 'Banging your head against a wall uses 150 calories an hour.' 'A person cannot taste food unless it is mixed with saliva. For example, if strong-tasting substance like salt is placed on a dry tongue, the taste buds will not be able to taste it. As soon as a drop of saliva is added and the salt is dissolved, however, a definite taste sensation results. This is true for all foods. Try it!' 'The average person falls asleep in seven minutes.' 'Your stomach has to produce a new layer of mucus every two weeks otherwise it will digest itself' 'It's possible to lead a cow upstairs...but not downstairs.' 'Dogs have four toes on their hind feet, and five on their front feet.' 'The ant can lift 50 times its own weight, can pull 30 times its own weight and always falls over on its right side when intoxicated.' 'A cockroach will live nine days without its head, before it starves to death.' 'Butterflies taste with their feet.' 'Elephants are the only mammals that can't jump.' 'Starfish don't have brains.' 'Polar bears are left handed.' 'A duck's quack doesn't echo, and no one knows why.' 'An ostrich's eye is bigger that it's brain.' 'The longest recorded flight of a chicken is thirteen seconds.' 'The fingerprints of koala bears are virtually indistinguishable from those of humans, so much so that they could be confused at a crime scene. ' Snails can sleep for 3 years without eating Porcupines float in water. Armadillos are the only animal besides humans that can get leprosy. Many hamsters only blink one eye at a time. A pregnant goldfish is called a twit. A male emperor moth can smell a female emperor moth up to 7 miles away. A giraffe can clean its ears with its 21-inch tongue! Orcas (killer whales) kill sharks by torpedoing up into to shark's stomach from underneath, causing the shark to explode. Ten percent of the Russian government's income comes from the sale of vodka. The sentence "The quick brown fox jumps over the lazy dog." uses every letter in the alphabet. ''' '''The only 15 letter word that can be spelled without repeating a letter is "uncopyrightable". No word in the English language rhymes with month, orange, silver, and purple. "I am" is the shortest complete sentence in the English language. The Hawaiian alphabet has 12 letters. Men can read smaller print than women; women can hear better than men. Bullet proof vests, fire escapes, windshield wipers, and laser printers were all invented by women Each king in a deck of playing cards represents a great king from history. Spades - King David; Clubs - Alexander the Great; Hearts - Charlemagne; and Diamonds - Julius Caesar. Nutmeg is extremely poisonous if injected intravenously. Pearls melt in vinegar. Honey is the only food that doesn't spoil. If you put a raisin in a glass of champagne, it will keep floating to the top and sinking to the bottom. Only one person in two billion will live to be 116 or older. It was discovered on a space mission that a frog can throw up. The frog throws up its stomach first, so the stomach is dangling out of its mouth.Then the frog uses its forearms to dig out all of the stomach's contents and then swallows the stomach back down again. If NASA sent birds into space they would soon die; they need gravity to swallow. Studies show that if a cat falls off the seventh floor of a building, it has about thirty percent less chance of surviving than a cat that falls off the twentieth floor. It supposedly takes about eight floors for the cat to realise what is occurring, relax and correct itself. More people are killed annually by donkeys than die in aircrashes. Certain frogs can be frozen solid, then thawed, and survive. Cat's urine glows under a black light. A shark can detect one part of blood in 100 million parts of water. A rat can last longer without water than a camel. To escape the grip of a crocodile's jaws, push your thumbs into its eyeballs - it will let you go instantly. If you toss a penny 10000 times, it will not be heads 5000 times,but more like 4950. The heads picture weighs more, so it ends up on the bottom. Babies are born without kneecaps. They don't appear until the child reaches 2-6 years of age. Coca Cola was originally green. 40% of McDonald's profits come from the sales of Happy Meals. Every person has a unique tongue print. The most common name in the world is Mohammed. Intelligent people have more zinc and copper in their hair. The world's youngest parents were 8 and 9 and lived in China in 1910. The youngest Pope was 11 years old. Einstein couldn't speak fluently when he was nine. His parents thought he might be retarded. Leonardo da Vinci could write with one hand and draw with the other at the same time. Months that begin on a Sunday will always have a "Friday the 13th." First novel ever written on a typewriter: Tom Sawyer